


Gestures Mean More Than Words

by VEVYEOL



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Cute Byun Baekhyun, Cute Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Deaf Character, Disability, Light Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Slice of Life, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, yes baekhyun is deaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VEVYEOL/pseuds/VEVYEOL
Summary: Intern Chanyeol struggles to get a position in the comapny and doesn't realize his deaf husband is pregnant.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 282
Collections: #𝓑𝓪𝓫𝔂𝕄𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕱𝖊𝖘𝖙𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎





	Gestures Mean More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Code : BMF 025  
> \- Pairing : Chanyeol and Baekhyun  
> \- Carrier : Baekhyun  
> \- Pregnancy : pre/during pregnancy  
> \- Babies : any of the above  
> \- Prompt: Intern Chanyeol struggles to get a position in the comapny and doesn't realize his deaf husband is pregnant.
> 
> Hi! I hope you guys enjoy this short and cute story! Thank you to the prompter, I really loved this idea!! Lastly, thank you for reading this!

It's the little things that drive Chanyeol crazy in such a good way that it seems impossible for him to ever raise his temper at his husband. Baekhyun is the kindest and most thoughtful person he has ever met.

He has midnight hair that is somehow the fluffiest thing Chanyeol has ever touched in his entire life and almond eyes that shape Chanyeol’s whole world. He loves to massage Baekhyun’s soft locks while he is napping and offers butterfly kisses when his husband least expects it.

They met at an KSL class inside of a small cafe in Busan. An acquaintance of Chanyeol’s hosted the event under the college he was attending and he decided to learn sign language after years of being interested in the topic.

The first few classes were fun yet confusing at first, but he slowly got the hang of some words and could form few sentences. He was the bomb at the alphabet though, it only took him a day to ace it.

Baekhyun came in the next few days with his perfect midnight hair parted in the middle with his same curls flowing down his head and his box smile showing a sneak peak to his sparkling white teeth. He was absolutely ethereal.

Chanyeol tried not to choke on the blueberry muffin he was scarfing down and took multiple swigs of his unsweetened iced tea when some did end up lodging his air pipe. When Baekhyun picked the table next to his, his heart rate inclined drastically and he couldn’t stop side-eyeing the boy and his oversized sweater paws. 

Maybe he was being too obvious because Baekhyun caught Chanyeol after a few minutes and smiled a smile that captured his breath for eternity. He didn’t know if he could steal it back. 

For the rest of the course Baekhyun came in with a friend who Chanyeol understood that Baekhyun was helping teach them how to sign. Chanyeol thought that Baekhyun must have been fluent and maybe could help him.

It was a week later Chanyeol found out from admiring afar that Baekhyun, himself, was actually deaf. His friend, who he found out was named Kyungsoo, asked Baekhyun a question that revealed important information about the latter.

“Do you prefer for me to talk while I sign or do you understand me better without talking?” Kyungsoo had asked and his hands made out the words his mouth voiced. Baekhyun thought for a second before raising his hands, “I prefer you to talk and sign, so I can understand you better in case you sign the wrong words.” Kyungsoo seemed to be almost fluent in KSL because he nodded his head in understandment at Baekhyun’s response. 

It made sense, through the time Chanyeol has admired Baekhyun, he has never heard him say a word or mutter a sentence. After learning this, Chanyeol only admires him more.  
Chanyeol musters the courage a day later to try and talk to Baekhyun and it ends up better than he thought.

Baekhyun was good at reading lips and even though Chanyeol studied and researched more about KSL, his sentences were a little wonky but his point got across. He wanted to take him out for some coffee. Baekhyun let out a giggle that sounded a little different from a normal one but it made Chanyeol love him even more.

One date turned into more and with lots of studying along with his normal college classes, he became fluent in sign language and was able to formally communicate with Baekhyun by their fourth date. It wasn’t easy though; if Baekhyun signed too fast and Chanyeol couldn’t catch onto his words, he would have to write on his notebook he always carried around. 

It was different, dating Baekhyun, a deaf person compared to any of the other people he’s dated, but it was a welcomed difference. 

These simple dates would carry onto years of dating and being one together. 

“Channie? What do you think about this shirt for the interview?” Baekhyun asks, holding up a white dress shirt intact to its hanger. Chanyeol laughs at his husband’s question and takes the shirt from his hand.

“I wear these kinds of shirts all the time at work...I mean, do I really have to dress up for it?” Chanyeol laughs out, eyeing his husband who is resting his chin in his hand with his eyebrows furrowed with concentration--of what to pick for his lover.

Today is the big day they’ve been waiting for the past few years of frustration and hard work. Chanyeol has an interview for an internship at one of the biggest and successful companies in the country. They have been saving up as best as they can from Chanyeol’s crappy, low-paid job and the paychecks Baekhyun got for being a teacher for kids with hearing impairment. 

Saved up for this moment, so Chanyeol could quit the job that was getting him nowhere and apply for the job that could make him, make Baekhyun. 

“You need to look as nice as possible. I am not going to have my husband look like a bum on a log while applying for an internship.” Chanyeol scoffs at his accusing words, disagreeing with a few shakes of his head and his lips pursed, thin. 

“Are you implying that I always look bad?” One glance at his husband has a smile creasing on his lips and he can already feel the dopamine in his brain circulate as he stares at the smile that made him fall so deeply in love with him.

A hand slaps Chanyeol on his chest before colliding into him, arms wrapping around his waist and burying his face in his chest. Baekhyun shakes his head.

Chanyeol laughs and holds Baekhyun tightly to his chest, breaking out into a short laugh, then grabbing his husband’s soft cheeks in each of his palms, staring into chocolate eyes.

“Don’t you think I should wear a blazer too?” He leans down to give a sweet press on Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun grins into the pure kiss.

“Yes, you need to look as nice as possible, and wear your black dress pants.” 

“Of course, I would never pair navy with black. Not after the rant you went into three years ago about your hatred for people who wear black with navy.”

His husband grins and presses another kiss onto his lips before shoving his white button-down shirt into his chest. 

“It is a crime against not only humanity but also the fashion industry.” 

About forty-five minutes pass, black hair quickly gelled by the hands of his spouse and a supposed quick outfit change later, Chanyeol is ready for his first day interning for the company of his dreams.

“Good luck, and pretty please don’t forget to eat lunch! I made you a great first day lunch, so eat it and don’t drown in work, you hear me?” 

Nodding then moving to grab a green apple, Chanyeol rushes to give his husband a goodbye kiss before heading out the door. He turns around before he closes the front door, making sure Baekhyun is looking at him when he says,

“I love you.”

Baekhyun breaks out into his dazzling smile, the one that took part in making Chanyeol fall for him. 

His husband brings his palm to his chest, three taps over his heart.

I love you.

“Work, work, work, work.” Minseok huffs from across the table. Chanyeol glances up at his co-worker, if he can even call him that yet, with a small frown. 

“Today is your first day interning and they haven’t given you a proper tour? They just sent you to do all this work?” Jongin asks besides him.

Jongin has been Chanyeol’s friend since college; stayed by his side, judging his awful date plans that Baekhyun had to suffer with. 

Jongin, in fact, had been the one to give Chanyeol a chance at their competitive company.

It was so hard to get an interview; let alone actually become an intern in the company. Chanyeol will forever be thankful to his friend, even if they decide to take someone other than him.

“This company will work you to the bone...I hope you are ready for that.” Minseok chimes in, his face pale from exerting long hours of work into the paper copies in his hands, coffee lacing his lips. 

Chanyeol counts that cup as Minseok’s fifth of the day.

“I knew it would be a lot...I just didn’t expect to be doing actual work,” Chanyeol sighs. It’s only his first day for God’s sake! “And a lot of it.”

“I thought I was going to be like getting coffee and answering phones...not analyzing the spending habits of KBB Entertainment.” He says, confused as if he’s doing something wrong.

“They do things different here. Maybe they wanted to see how you handle work?” Jongin adds, confused himself. 

“The college interns are stuck running around to get everyone’s food and organizing shelves.”  
Jongin chuckles, looking behind them at the glass windows, watching the students working themselves. Chanyeol doesn’t laugh, that could still be him.

“Maybe my boss saw how you had a lot of experience at your old job; they just gave you all this work.” Minseok agrees, his nod bobbing to keep his tired eyes open.

“Minseok, really, how long have you been staring at that project?”

“Since five in the morning.”

Chanyeol wants to die.

“Hey, baby.” Chanyeol tiredly calls out, eyeing the empty space of their living room. He carelessly slides off his shoes at the door, uncaring for the repercussions he will face.

A mad Baekhyun is still a cute Baekhyun.

Softly padding over to the kitchen, he notices Baekhyun is busy washing vegetables, the TV in the living room is on, captions set bigger since Baekhyun is busying himself in the kitchen. Chanyeol knows Baekhyun likes to watch tv and multitask. 

Setting his blazer down on the couch, he walks over to wear his husband his chopping carrots and waits until it’s safe to hug Baekhyun, making sure the knife is away from his husband’s grasp.

Baekhyun makes a surprised sound when he feels familiar strong arms wrap around his frame, yet the serenity of calm glazes over his features once he realizes his tall husband is home.

Baekhyun leans into the warmth emitting from Chanyeol, content with the way his cheek hits the strong pecks on his lover’s body. 

Chanyeol’s cologne melts into his skin, the addicting smell from it gives Baekhyun butterflies in his stomach.

“How was your first day?” He asks, turning around fully to get a proper look at his husband. He looks tired, and it slightly startles Baekhyun.

“I’m--exhausted. They had me doing literal work. I thought once they hired me I was going to be their errand boy, but I guess not.” Two large palms grasp Baekhyun’s ears; all warm from being smushed in Chanyeol’s embrace.

Chanyeol leans down, pressing his plump lips against Baekhyun’s in a welcoming kiss. The smaller wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, pressing loads of kisses and giggles onto his husband’s lips.

Chanyeol grins into the kiss, clearly more awake now that he has his husband in his warm embrace.

“That’s good isn’t it?” Baekhyun asks after they break away. Chanyeol hums, and gives a visual answer by shrugging his shoulders.

“I don’t know, baby.”

After dinner, their stomachs full of kimchi pasta, they lay down for their famous movie nights. 

Baekhyun runs over to where Chanyeol sits, his making loud thumbs on the wood flooring and the popcorn in his hands almost spills over.

Chanyeol laughs at his husband’s antics and pulls him into his chest once Baekhyun sits down, a pretty pout on his lips. 

“Why are you all excited?” Chanyeol laughs when Baekhyun forms a pretty pout on his lips. His droopy eyes will always captivate him, draw him into the beautiful galaxies that reside in them.

“I’m so proud of you for getting that internship, Yeol.” Chanyeol gives him a sneaky smile, one that Baekhyun knows too well.

“Yeah, want to show me how proud you are?”

Chanyeol ended the stressful day with a lapful of a red faced Baekhyun, both on the couch and later in the bed.

Chanyeol soon finds out that no, him getting paper work on the first day did not mean anything. He’s spent the last two weeks running around trying to get coffee and paperwork for employees that he can never remember.

He hasn’t touched any kind of work of his own, just delivering other employees. It’s frustrating. Starting at the top but falling to the bottom, doing work that Jongin had made fun of the college students for doing, just less than two weeks ago!

Truthfully, Chanyeol thought he was doing well too--doing all the assignments on time and offering helpful information. Clearly, it all had gotten him nowhere. 

So he tries to do his best: getting all the correct orders, getting to work early, leaving late. He’s missed breakfast and dinner so many times already.

He just wants to secure this job, make things go back to normal. Where he can go back home on time and actually eat dinner with his husband. Where Baekhyun can wake up in his arms and not have to leave him sleeping alone.

He hates it, but he fucking needs it. 

He needs this job for their future.

Though Baekhyun was happy for Chanyeol, he also became worried.

And lonely.

Chanyeol has been leaving home early before the sun could say its hello, and arriving home after the moon is high in the sky and Baekhyun is deep in his slumber.

They barely see each other anymore, and it pains Baekhyun. 

The smaller knows Chanyeol is trying his best, working hard to support them and land a job in a nice company that can promise them a nice future.

But Baekhyun is scared. If this is how Chanyeol works as an intern...then what will it be like if Chanyeol landed a job there?

He had woken up early one morning, just before five, seeing his husband heavily sigh and rest his head on his palm, looking exhausted. 

Baekhyun blinked his blurry eyes, before tugging on Chanyeol’s shirt weakly. 

“Why are you up this early?” Baekhyun had asked, trying to fight the drowsiness from his puffy eyes. 

“Why are you up baby?” Chanyeol waited till Baekhyun’s eyes were open to respond. He leans down and gives the smaller a quick kiss.

Baekhyun was too tired to respond, just letting Chanyeol do whatever he wanted to him. 

Baekhyun didn’t hear Chanyeol’s sigh, or his sorry.

But, before succumbing into the tempting arms of sleep, Baekhyun feels three taps on his cheek.

I

Love 

You 

It’s been weeks since they’ve had a real interaction. It’s killing Baekhyun. 

The stress of worrying about Chanyeol and his own job and the kids he has to take care of there--it’s all too much.

The nausea is rising in his stomach, again. Baekhyun sprints up from the bed, bare feet running towards the bathroom. He shoves the door open before dropping onto his knees, puking out the dinner he had yet to digest from last night.

Dinner he ate alone.

Baekhyun sighs as he leans on the toilet, exhausted. He’s nearly convinced he’s made himself sick with all of his constant worrying.

But, if it continues to happen, then he’ll go to the doctors.

“He’s never home anymore?” Junmyeon asks, legs crossing on on the blanket they’re sitting on. The three teachers gazes at the children as they play around on the playground. Jongdae, who is deaf like Baekhyun, gives him a sad smile.

“I’m sorry, Baek. Who knew being an intern would be that bad.” Baekhyun nods, eyes leaving the children to gaze at his friends and fellow co-workers. Junmyeon teaches some classes, but he’s more of an assistant in case he hears something that Baekhyun and Jongdae are unable to. 

“When he’s home on the weekends, he’s planning what he’s going to do at work. I understand that he wants the job...but don’t you think it’s a little extreme?”

Junmyeon and Jongdae nod in agreement.

Baekhyun just feels so sad, he just wants his bright, funny, and loving husband back.

He doesn’t like the empty stares he receives when they actually do talk and the loss of weight from the lack of nutrition.

Leftovers from previous dinners seem to do nothing. Chanyeol doesn’t acknowledge them.  
Doesn’t appreciate all that he does for him.

It’s like Baekhyun doesn’t know who he married anymore.

He’s constantly tired now, hungry and sick all at the same time. His stomach won’t stop cramping and aching no matter how much medicine he takes.

“You need to talk to him Baekhyun.”

“I don’t know how to--he won’t even say anything to me anymore...just one word answers.”

“Maybe he should quit?” Jongdae questions.

Baekhyun shakes his head.

“I could never ask him...or bring that up to him. He’ll take it as an insult.”

“You have to try something, Baek.”

Anxiety fills Baekhyun’s stomach, causing the black haired boy to rub his stomach. To try to make this feeling go away.

He hates it, everything about this.

Before he can say anything else, the feeling becomes stronger and intensifies, his stomach becomes heavy and it’s coming up--oh God.

Baekhyun turns to the patch of grass besides him and pukes. His hands planted on the grass as he chokes out all of his breakfast and liquids he’s been drinking. Junmyeon gasps from behind him and struggles to make sure Baekhyun’s clothes don’t fall into the mess of vomit on the green grain.

His stomach hurts and he feels so awful.

A few more seconds pass before Baekhyun feels the ache surrounding his whole body. 

Before he closes his eyes to the deep darkness.

“Congratulations Mr.Park, you’re pregnant!” The doctor announces, a wide smile on his face as he sits back down on the swivel chair.

Baekhyun stares in shock, looking at Junmyeon to make sure he read correctly. Junmyeon signs back exactly what the doctor said, and it startles Baekhyun. Because he has something inside of him growing.

He has something that’s half the man he loves and half him, growing inside of him.

It makes sense now, all the morning sickness and strikes of hunger. Why he’s been so damn tired and desperate for his husband.

Because he’s carrying his baby.

“Now, it seems like you’ve been under stress lately, is this correct?” The doctor asks, his eyes glancing up from his paper to see if Baekhyun is watching him.

Baekhyun nods, going along.

“You need to limit the amount of stress you are under to as little as possible. We don’t want the baby growing in a stressed environment, okay?”

Baekhyun nods, still in shock.

“Take these prenatal vitamins once everyday and you’ll be good to go. Just make sure you are eating plenty and drinking lots of water.” He hands Baekhyun the name of the vitamins he is to buy.

“Congratulations again, Mr.Park.”

He’s been trying, he really has, but Chanyeol won’t listen.

Baekhyun has tried to lay out his vitamins on Chanyeol’s tray in the bathroom, prescription name in big bold letters. Chanyeol just puts them back on his sink, every morning after he wakes up.

He’s tried putting a positive pregnancy test inside one of Chanyeol’s drawers and even inside the oven once he saw that the latter keeps throwing his underwear over it. But no, Chanyeol did not want to look into the oven.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol pleaded, a little annoyed, “I am tired. I’m not getting up right now.” His voice carried his aggravation, and his hands resembled it.

Baekhyun shut up with a teary look after that, he felt so ignored and unwanted.

He felt so sorry for the baby, and himself.

They were both unwanted. 

Baekhyun wondered if this was the end of their relationship.

Was this where it all ended?

And one day, when Chanyeol arrived home because he forgot his briefcase, he turned to leave without glancing at Baekhyun, his husband. 

Baekhyun felt it all build up and he just burst.

This isn’t his loving husband anymore. This isn’t the Chanyeol who dedicated himself to learning sign language just so he could date Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun stomps over to where Chanyeol is, by the door, hand reaching out to grasp it—

Baekhyun shoves him back against the wall, livid and so disappointed at what their relationship has come to.  
Chanyeol’s eyes are wide, but they soon turn hard once he realizes what Baekhyun has done.

He’s so mad that he doesn’t use his hands.  
“What the fuck, Baekhyun?!” Chanyeol growls. 

Baekhyun darkens his eyes before he blows.

“You’re a fucking coward! I’m so sick and tired of you working...you—you won't listen to your friends when they tell you to stop trying so hard and me—“

“How am I a coward?! I’m trying to land a job at a great company—“ 

“Great company? Look at what this great company has done to you...to us! You aren’t human anymore—you’re just a shell of a person.” 

“I’m not human anymore? I’m doing this for us Baekhyun!”

“No, you’re not! If this was for us, then you would have quit a month ago! Don’t you see how this is ruining us?”

Chanyeol scoffs. He drops his back to free his hands.

“This job isn’t what is ruining us, Baekhyun. You overreacting is.”

It hurt Baekhyun deeper than it should have. Maybe it’s the pregnancy hormones, but it stung. 

Knowing that Chanyeol really didn’t care about his needs and his feelings, it all came together. 

Baekhyun steps back, eyes hurt and fills with tears. 

Chanyeol broke the galaxy that resides in them.

“I can’t do this anymore Chanyeol.” Baekhyun’s hands are shaking, and he’s just so tired.

Chanyeol stares, perplexed. 

“Until you get your act together, I'm leaving.” 

Suddenly, it’s like Chanyeol cares, like he’s human again. 

“What do you mean? You can’t leave me.” Chanyeol breathes out, hand coming to clutch Baekhyun’s wrist, to keep him from leaving. 

“Baekhyun—“ He’s desperate now, but his hands don’t show it. Baekhyun won’t look at his face.

“I’m pregnant.”

All the days trying to think it through, do better, be better, as if it’s his fault. 

He’s even tried to use hearing aids.

He went to the doctor’s alone, to try and surprise Chanyeol, because he’s a good husband! 

He wants to hear what Chanyeol sounds like, wants to hear their baby when they come.

He just wants to be able to actually say, Chanyeol! I love you! 

But it’s all gone now, the days he’s tested the hearing aids and trying to say I love you by watching cringey dramas.

And they work! He can lightly hear it! And even if he weren’t trying to surprise Chanyeol, he wouldn’t have been there anyway. 

Chanyeol rushes towards Baekhyun, desperate. He pulls Baekhyun to look at him, making sure he can read him. 

“Are you really?” His eyes have softened, yet still intense. Baekhyun can find his old husband in them.

“Baekhyun…” 

“When were you going to realize? I-I tried to tell you but you kept ignoring me—“ Baekhyun cries, letting the tears drip from his eyes.

“I didn’t realize...I’m so sorry Baekhyun.” 

The anger is still inside of him though.

“I-I really have to go Baekhyun.” 

There it is. His heart dies.

“Leave. I won’t be here when you get back.” 

Chanyeol looks hurt. 

Good. 

“What do you expect me to do? This is the only income I have right now—“

“I’m done talking to you Chanyeol, just leave.” 

But Chanyeol did what Baekhyun never thought he’d do. 

Chanyeol picks Baekhyun up, carrying him over to their  
bedroom, footsteps heavy down the dark hallway.

He throws Baekhyun on the bed only to stand up and throw off his blazer, the rest of his clothes soon following.

Baekhyun was tired, sad and angry. He is not in the mood to have sex right now. 

Chanyeol returns in his boxers, broad form captivating Baekhyun’s eyesight for a moment. He snaps out of it though as Chanyeol makes him lay in his back and pushes his shirt up, revealing his flat stomach.

It’s still too early for him to start showing yet.

Chanyeol starts trailing kisses on his stomach, trailing his lips up to his neck, purposely skimming over his nipples. 

Baekhyun gasps, hands coming up to try and push Chanyeol off. But Chanyeol is still stronger, so he continues.

He purposely holds Baekhyun’s hands against the bed, so he can’t do anything, say anything. 

Just, receive and recieve. 

Chanyeol breaks his kisses to take Baekhyun’s shirt off, swiftly and easily. Baekhyun tries to turn over on his stomach, refusing to give in.

Chanyeol though grabs his hips and keeps him on his back, “don’t want to smash the baby.” he says. 

Baekhyun feels like crying. 

So, he gives in.

Chanyeol’s thrusts are one of a maniac. He puts all of his frustration and anger into his hips, driving his thick cock inside of Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun moans, mouth wide open as he feels the familiar tingling of electricity in his body. 

“When we’re going to tell me? You are pregnant with my child?” Chanyeol asks, thrusts fast and delirious. 

Baekhyun tries to catch his breath, but he finds that he can’t. 

I tried to tell you! 

He wants to say. 

But, he just rolls his hips back, moaning in ecstasy when Chanyeol hits that one spot.

And in the moment of all of these pent up feelings and rage still residing in them, Baekhyun let’s the words slip  
from his mouth. 

“I-I l-lob-be you-u,” It’s still messy, but Baekhyun tried, and that’s all that matters. 

And the look on Chanyeol's face when he realizes what Baekhyun said, his heart just breaks. 

His hips slow down significantly and all the anger leaves his body as he just admires his beautiful husband beneath him. 

“Baby,” Chanyeol says, hands pushing back the smaller’s hair as he leans down to give him a well awaited kiss. 

“I love you so much,” Chanyeol chokes, tears forming in his eyes. His hips grind against Baekhyun, sweet and tender this time. 

His kisses become feather light and his touch is gentle and protective. 

Their hands embrace together, finally, in tranquility. 

After all of the drama, tears, and heartache, Chanyeol landed the job. 

All of the hard work had paid off, even when it came with a price.

But, that moment has passed. Chanyeol and Baekhyun had brought home their little bundle of joy, wrapped in a pink blanket with small dumbos on it. 

Park Jieun. 

Her ears resemble those of her mother, his elephant ears identical to hers. Chanyeol resides in her eyes, all wide and open to exploring the world. 

Chanyeol leans down to give Baekhyun and his daughter a kiss on their foreheads, identical gazes staring back at him. 

Chanyeol grins, loving his little family. 

His heart fills with so much love, he doesn’t know how to express it. 

“What do you say, two more?” He jokes.

Baekhyun stares at him with a perplexed look. 

Chanyeol laughs at his expression and the blush on his cheeks. 

Definitely two more. 

Kissing his husband’s cheeks and mouth in loving presses, he taps his nose three times. 

Baekhyun responds by pressing his lips against Chanyeol’s. 

“I love you.” 

Chanyeol can’t help but feel the pride swell up in his chest. 

He looks down at his little family, sees his husband trying to fix his hearing aids and his daughter stare at him in her mother’s arms. 

He would never trade his family for anything.


End file.
